


The Last Star in the Galaxy

by 3Hazels



Series: Hollow Bones [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Battle wounds, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), force vision, is that how the force works?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Hazels/pseuds/3Hazels
Summary: They are gods at the centre of all things, and he holds her close like she is the last star illuminating this galaxy.“Ben...” Her eyes focus on his as her body heaves with the violent tremors of her pain.“I’ve got you. Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ve got you.”





	The Last Star in the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my Hollow Bones collection.

He felt it, over light years away, and _he felt it_.

 

It took all his will power, all his training to not crumble to his knees right here on the bridge, surrounded by his highest officials. Pain like he hadn’t experienced in years is surging through his bones from his ankle to his abdomen, his left side aflame while the other seizes and trembles under the strain of remaining upright and motionless. As quietly as he is capable of, Ren releases a shuddering breath from between his teeth, waiting for the sensation to settle before turning on his heel to make for the nearest conference room.

 

The second the door seals shut at his back, Ren slides to the floor, unclasping the collar of his cloak and armour as he hits the floor. His hands quake as he roughly runs them through his hair, desperately trying to reign in his erratic breathing as the terror mounts within him. He knows this feeling, knows what it means and it’s _killing him_. Squeezing his eyes shut he centres himself, muscle by muscle, bone by bone. The Force, as it has always done, answers his plea and swells within him to fill his every atom. Waiting for the tide to hit its peak, he holds it for just a moment before letting his mind fall into the depth of the universe.

 

The deepest darkness enfolds him, embracing his fears and churning them over and over and over, spiralling deeper and deeper until the ripples still and nothing remains. A new calm descends upon him, rooting him within the essence of the Force.

 

 

Emotion, yet peace.

 

 

_He is ten years old again. His robes are the light beige of the Jedi Initiate, its rough weave billowing around his form in scorching desert winds. He takes a moment to adjust to his old self, letting his long limbs and awkward angles settle into place before striding forward into the heaving dunes of the great Jakku Desert._

_Time loses all meaning as he treads through endless miles of sand, watching unknown constellations turn in the never ending night sky above him. He doesn’t worry. He doesn’t rush. She guides his every step and, when she’s ready, she will bring him to her._

_Years pass and little changes. Ben trudges on, following the unceasing pull of his bondmate through time and space. Sand. Sand under his feet, sand in his eyes, sand on his tongue. Sand. Never ending sand. Good thing she’s worth it._

_The years continue to trickle by with every gust of wind, taking with them torn beige and growing pains. He is seventeen years old and shrouded in shades of brown, his Padawan braid whipping in the throws of X’us’R’iia. Whispers penetrate the air. The high pitch of a young girl. The clang of metal. The whoosh of sliding rope. Ben savours every sound, lets it settle deep within himself, safe and treasured. He carries on._

_Time flows on but things are changing. The storm is over and the very air seems to freeze around him as grains of sand float unaided before his eyes. Ben is tall and strong and armoured in black. He is twenty four and she is drawing ever nearer. The whispers are growing louder and more distinct. He can hear her speak in a language he doesn’t understand. The clang of metal, but not like before. It rings loud and clear, quick snaps like hammer on anvil. She’s fighting. His stride lengthens._

_The desert falls away and a series of landscapes flash by in the shadow of his steps. Green forests, snow plains and rocky islands. A kaleidoscope of colour and sound that slowly morphs into his final destination. Rain drenches him to the bone, turning the earth into a sticky field of mud and blood. A battle rages all around. Ben is thirty one and Supreme Leader of the First Order. The agonised scream of his bondmate tears the very fabric of this world as the swing of a vibroblade severs her leg between hip and knee. His stomach churns as the echo of her pain washes through him, forcing his aching limbs into a blinding run. He catches her long before her body could hit the ground. Everything freezes - the rain, the fighting, the movement of every planet and every being. They are gods at the centre of all things, and he holds her close like she is the last star illuminating this galaxy._

_“Ben...” Her eyes focus on his as her body heaves with the violent tremors of her pain._

_“I’ve got you. Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” His right hand cradles her face as her eyes fall shut, his thumb stroking back and forth over the gentle curve of her freckled cheek until her breathing eases and all the tension leaks from her remaining limbs. He rocks her gently, humming a long forgotten tune as he kisses her frown away. His hand strokes through the short strands of her curling hair, his lips murmuring warm promises against her mouth and ear. With greatest care, Ben pours his soul into hers, all his strength, his love, his every longing moment spent in the desert in search of her. Time, space, the Force, nothing matters. Nothing but her._

 

 

His eyes open to a view of durasteel and plasticene, joints and muscles aching from slumped immobility. Ren heaves a mighty sigh as he slowly settles back into the here and now. Lifting his left arm he checks his comlink. Only minutes have passed. Ren lets his head fall to his chest as his shoulders begin to quake, chest shuddering as silent sobs tear from his parched throat, tears trailing a scorching path down his scarred face. The pain, the fear, the purest terror he has ever known now find their way from the depth of his thundering heart to the waiting silence of conference room 213/B. Not a single sound passes his lips as he releases all his pent up emotions, letting empty chairs and tables be the keepers of this secret.

 

Ten minutes on and Supreme Leader Ren emerges onto the bridge once more, nodding to the General and his advisors patiently awaiting his delegation. The stars keep burning, his reign moves on.

 

 

***

 

Days later the deep hum of the Force pulls him from his dreams, the feather weight of three lithe limbs snake around his naked form to rouse him from his sleep. Ren’s eyes snap open and settle on golden skin and hazel eyes. A desperate grunt escapes his mouth as he rolls her on her back, lips locking, bodies flush and settled snugly hip to hip. Her right leg is slung tight around his lower back, the stump of her left cradled gently in the palm of his right hand.

 

Their bond has never felt more whole. Rey has never felt so real. Ben has never loved her more.


End file.
